


Sherlock, John, Flu Shots.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Playing Doctor, sick!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has planned an experiment.</p><p>Mini-fic from the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, Flu Shots.

‘I need some John, get me some.’

‘John you don’t understand, this is important.’

‘PLEASE John.’

It had been going on for days, but John wouldn’t give in.

Thumbs in the fridge were one thing. Eyeballs in the microwave he could deal with. But there was no way he was smuggling home spare flu shots for Sherlock to play with. 

His flatmate + a contagious illness was something he could do without thank you.

That wasn’t quite what he’d pictured when he’d drunkenly muttered to Sherlock about how they could ‘play doctor’.


End file.
